oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Zogre Flesh Eaters
Details Walkthrough Start *Speak to Grish, located south of the Castle Wars entrance and east of the Fairy ring (BKP) also south of the Castle Wars area. He will talk about Zogres (Zombie ogres) coming from the ground and making people sick. Ask if you can help, and progress through the conversation. Grish will give you two Super restore potions and three Cooked chompy birds. *Talk to the Ogre guard to the east. After mentioning Grish, he will remove the barricade to allow you inside the Zogre-infested area. *Run east to a set of stairs going downward. Take these stairs. The cave Note: You may now (or have already) been diseased. From now on, make sure you carry restore or super restore potions with you! The disease will temporarily reduce a random skill by up to 10 levels, striking another random skill about every 18 seconds with gradually diminishing effects until it finally fades out. *Proceed northwest to an area with a blackened floor. There will be a short cutscene. *Search the skeleton,a zombie will attack and kill it to obtain a backpack. *Open the ruined backpack to obtain a dragon inn tankard, some rotten food and a knife. *Search the broken lectern. You will find a torn page that contained a spell. *Search the coffin next to the skeleton, then use the knife on it. The lock should unlock. Try opening the coffin (it may take a couple of tries). When the coffin is open, search it to obtain a black prism. *Backtrack and exit the cave, running back to the barricade. Yanille *Proceed to Yanille. *Go to the Dragon Inn and use the dragon inn tankard on the bartender. The bartender will explain that the tankard belonged to Brentle Vahn, a not-so-moral customer who had been seen with a shady wizard. *Talk to Zavistic Rarve in the Magic guild. If you don't have the required level to enter the guild, ring the front bell and Rarve will appear outside. After seeing the black prism and torn page, Rarve will tell you to talk to Sithik Ints in the guest house north of the guild. Incriminating Sithik *Proceed to the top floor of the guest house. Sithik is in the west bed. Talk to him, and he will deny any connection to the Zogres. When you raise allegations, Sithik will challenge you to find facts. We need to show a picture of Sithik to the bartender to see if he was the wizard seen with Brentle. *Search the drawers, the cupboard and the wardrobe. You will find a Book of Portraiture, a Necromancy book, papyrus and charcoal, and a Book of 'h.a.m.'. *Read all three books. *Use the Book of Portraiture on Sithik Ints. He will recommend trying portraiture. *Draw a portrait of Sithik by using the papyrus on Sithik. When you're done, use the 'sithik portrait' on Sithik. If Sithik appreciates the "truth" of the portrait, than the portrait isn't realistic enough and you should try again. Search the drawers for more papyrus and sketch him again. With an accurate portrait, Sithik will appreciate the "honesty" of the portrait. *Use the 'sithik portrait' on the bartender. The bartender will recognise Sithik and will return it as a 'signed portrait'. (Taking the portrait back to Sithik and using it on him prompts him first remark that he has a common face, then to offer a 2 million coin bribe. However, if the player tries to accept the bribe, Sithik will retract the bribe and insult the player.) *Use the 'signed portrait' on Zavistic Rarve, then use Necromancy book, the Book of 'h.a.m.', the dragon inn tankard, the torn page on him, and then the 'signed portrait' again. This will be enough evidence for Rarve to give you a 'strange potion'; he will instruct you to use it on Sithik and then leave the house. *Use the potion on the cup of tea on top of Sithik's dresser. *Leave the house, as instructed, then enter again and go back upstairs. Sithik will have turned into an ogre. *Talk to Sithik, and he will confess. Obtain answers to all three questions. Making Relicym's Balm Having Relicym's Balm on hand in the final fight will help tremendously. It is your choice to obtain this now; however, the quest can be done without it. The balm is also tradable. Relicym's Balm is made like any potion, it uses Rogue's purse as herb and Snake weed as secondary ingredient. Making Brutal Arrows Zogres are best killed with brutal arrows, fired from a composite ogre bow. The arrows are fletched from Achey logs. Each log gives 2-6 arrow shafts, and each shaft needs four feathers. The arrowtips are nails, attached to the arrows using a hammer. Grish will show you how to make a composite ogre bow from an Achey log and wolf bones. Relocating the Ceremonial Grounds *Return to Grish and tell him what Sithik told you. *Grish will give you an 'ogre gate key' to obtain access to the ceremonial chamber. *Return to Jiggig ready for a fight and head west. There will be two successive locked doors, proceed through these and descend the stairs. *Proceed to the end of this long, wide room and search the stand. *A level 111 Zogre named Slash Bash will attack you. If using ranged, find a safe spot and range the Zogre using Protect from Ranged. If maging, cast Entangle or Snare followed by a wave attack or Crumble Undead while using Protect from Ranged. In both cases, your prayer will drain very fast so make sure you use Super restore potions when you need them. Don't take too long to kill this Giant Zogre, or he will get bored and disappear. Once the Zogre is dead, collect the bones and the 'ogre artifact' that he drops. *Return to Grish for your reward. Reward *1 Quest Point *3 Ourg bones which reward 140 prayer experience each *2 Zogre bones which reward 22 prayer experience each *2,000 Fletching experience *2,000 Ranged experience *2,000 Herblore experience *Access to Jiggig *Ability to make Relicym's balm *Ability to fletch Composite ogre bow and brutal arrows *BONUS: Take a bottle of Relicym's balm to Uglug Nar to open up his shop. *BONUS: Take the black prism to either Zavistic Rarve for 2000 coins, or take it to Yanni Salika in Shilo Village for 5000 coins. Category:Quests